


Мы никогда не умрем

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV), Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: После нескольких лет успешной работы на КЗР они не справились с простым заданием, не сумев переправить доктора Гриффитса живым и невредимым. Но сожаление по поводу проваленной миссии ничто в сравнении с болью от потери Прю.





	Мы никогда не умрем

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическая космическая АУ миру Зачарованных. Вольный кроссовер с сериалом Killjoys, глобальные события которого, однако, не учитывались.
> 
> Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для команды Charmed.

Прощание с Прю получилось многолюдным. В баре «Роял» собрались её знакомые с юности, с тех самых лет, когда она ещё и не помышляла о службе в КЗР, а работала на одном из угольных заводов Уэстерли. Были здесь и сослуживцы-киллджои, которые знали её и уважали как успешного агента, готовую пойти на самые крайние меры ради исполнения ордера. Случайные знакомые последних лет, несколько благодарных бывших заказчиков, да и просто мимо проходящие уэстерлинцы. Скотч, лучший из того, что нашлось в закромах бара, лился рекой. К сидящим за стойкой Пайпер и Фиби то и дело подходили люди, выражавшие сочувствие и старавшиеся ненавязчиво похлопать их по спинам, в знак поддержки сжать руку.

Все шло относительно тихо, ровно до того момента, пока несколько затесавшихся в баре бродяг не затеяли потасовку. Притаившийся в тени Коул, всё ещё скрывающийся от банды Хозяина, с сожалением отставил свой скотч и, успокаивающе улыбнувшись привставшей со своего места Фиби, без лишних раздумий ввинтился в кучу мутузящих друг друга людей. Неизвестно, чем бы всё закончилось, но когда самый рьяный из дерущихся умудрился повалить Коула на стол и разбить его спиной несколько бутылок, Пайпер в гневе отшвырнула от себя стакан и, резко вскочив со стула, несколько раз выстрелила в потолок. В баре воцарилась звенящая тишина, прерываемая лишь стоном пострадавших.

— Вы что, совсем все здесь безмозглые? — она в ярости ткнула пистолетом в сторону замершего на месте Коула. — Во имя Древа, это же прощание с Прю, имейте совесть!

И пнув оказавшегося на её пути незадачливого драчуна, Пайпер вылетела из бара. Фиби помогла Коулу встать на ноги и, отряхнув его от стекла, хотела было последовать за подругой, но её остановил сигнал пришедшего на коммуникатор сообщения.

***

Подняв воротник куртки повыше, Коул пересёк улицу, постаравшись привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. Фиби, купившая у шумных уличных торговок порцию супа и примостившаяся с тарелкой на одном из ящиков-стульев, и виду не подала, когда он взял похлебку себе и сел на соседний ящик.

— Что ты узнал? — шепотом спросила она, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки.

Улица в этот час была полна людьми — утомлённые шахтёры шли со смены, многие, надсадно кашляя, старались как можно скорее добраться до своих постелей. Другие же поддавались на призывы размалёванных проституток и, набравшись дешевого пойла, позволяли увлечь себя вглубь квартала. Уличные торговки шумели ничуть не тише тех девиц, всевозможными способами приманивая к себе клиентов. Лучшего времени и места для случайной встречи не найти во всем Старом Городе.

— Твой друг был прав, — сквозь зубы выдал Коул, праздно рассматривая бар через дорогу, — мой осведомитель сказал, что Хозяин действительно решил отправить Шекса за одной девушкой.

— Что? — чересчур громко воскликнула Фиби, заставляя Коула зашипеть и начать настороженно озираться.

— Она увела груз, на который рассчитывала банда, — быстро зашептал Коул, замечая в начале улицы подручного Хозяина, пробирающегося через толпу по направлению к нему — больше ничего он не знает, только её имя и место, куда за ней отправится Шекс. Время кончилось, расходимся. Встретимся у «Роял».

Коул стремительно встал с ящика и, демонстративно оглядываясь, поспешил убраться подальше, увлекая слежку за собой.

***

Под покровом ночи Коул и Фиби пробирались на пустующий склад, выглядевший во тьме весьма зловеще. Здесь, на самой окраине, бойкая жизнь шахтёрского города затихала, оставались лишь тьма и неистребимая угольная пыль.

— Ты уверен, что она будет сегодня здесь? — шепотом спросила Фиби, проворно следуя за решительно шагающим спутником.

Коул только согласно угукнул, продолжая следить за окружающей обстановкой. В этом районе города неосмотрительность могла стоить жизни. Наскоро убедившись в том, что кроме них на складе нет никого, он направился к обветшалой лестнице, от времени потерявшей едва ли не треть ступенек.

— Надо подняться повыше, — луч фонарика указал в нужном направлении, — чтобы нас не заметили слишком рано.

И пока Фиби с сомнением разглядывала площадку над ними, что-то прикидывая в уме, Коул подхватил её на руки и в два счёта поднялся по опасной лестнице, шаловливо улыбнувшись на возмущенный писк девушки. Фиби фыркнула в притворном гневе, но, едва оказавшись наверху, великодушно простила любимого и потянулась за поцелуем.

***

Фиби натянула вязаную шапочку ниже на уши и принялась дуть на заледеневшие пальцы — ночь выдалась холодной. И полной беспокойного ожидания — они лишь знали, что у той самой девушки, которая стала очередной целью Шекса, намечена на этот вечер встреча. Связной Коула выдал им лишь адрес, но не смог сказать ничего конкретного относительно времени. И теперь им оставалось только сидеть на металлической площадке на уровне второго этажа, среди ящиков и прочего мусора.

— Наши с тобой свидания становятся всё романтичнее, — тихо проговорила Фиби, потеревшись щекой о плечо Коула.

Тот коротко рассмеялся, зашептав в ответ:

— В следующий раз место выбираю я, — с весельем в голосе произнес он, тепло улыбаясь, когда Фиби шутливо пихнула его в бок.

В ответ он ущипнул её в руку, на что Фиби тоже не осталась в долгу. Коул поймал занесённую для удара руку, обхватил талию Фиби другой рукой и притянул к себе. Тусклого света хватало, чтобы заметить, как заблестели живые глаза Фиби, как от шутливой возни раскраснелись её щеки. Она положила свободную руку Коулу на затылок и притянула к себе, чуть откидываясь на ящики и спиной чувствуя железную оплетку. До чего же давно они не были вместе! Последние недели им приходилось жить с постоянным ощущением нехватки времени — несколько непростых ордеров подряд заставили команду 3С вдоволь помотаться по всему Кваду, Коул в свою очередь старательно избегал встреч с подручными Хозяина, уйдя на время глубоко на дно. Он бы и сейчас продолжал скрываться в самых злачных местах Старого Города, но не мог не поддержать любимую после потери Прю. Однако редкие встречи лишь подстегивали страсть, делали ощущения ярче и глубже. Ценнее. И вот, когда Коул уже выправил футболку Фиби из-за пояса и провел огрубевшими в Пустошах пальцами по чувствительной коже живота, на склад заехал ровер.

Влюбленные застыли и, тяжело дыша, смотрели, как из жалкой развалюхи показалась совсем молодая девушка, почти подросток. Она внимательно огляделась по сторонам, чуть пригнувшись и старательно прислушиваясь. Фиби против воли одобрительно улыбнулась, признавая, что эта девочка не совсем безнадёжна, хотя и против навыков маскировки Коула ей было поставить нечего.

— Как же вовремя, — едва слышно пробурчал тот и стал медленно и бесшумно отодвигаться от любимой.

Он присел, опираясь на одно колено, и помог усесться Фиби, которая спешно оглаживала одежду, не отрывая взгляда от девушки внизу. Затем бесшумно достала свой пистолет и приготовилась стрелять по необходимости.

***

Фиби неотрывно следила за неспешным разговором девушки, которую информатор Коула назвал Пейдж, и её собеседника, невысокого и обильно потеющего мужчины. Раздражение за прерванную близость улетучилось в миг, тревога за жизнь этой девушки поутихла, осталось лишь преисполненное любопытством желание присмотреться к ней получше.

Пейдж разговаривала смело и бойко, да и вся она казалась слишком живой и яркой, особенно на контрасте с окружающим запустением. Что и говорить, Уэстерли с каждым годом становился всё большей дырой. Фиби было проще представить Пейдж на щедро залитом солнцем Лите, среди разнотравья и полных жизни деревьев. Из солнечных фантазий её выдернул ощутимый толчок в бок от Коула, который внимательно следил за входами. Его глаза горели от предвкушения хорошей драки.

— Кто-то только что подъехал к складу со стороны города, — горячо зашептал Коул, склонившись к ней, — и сомневаюсь, что Шекс станет дожидаться конца разговора.

Фиби кивнула, вновь устремляя взгляд на Пейдж, которая ни о чём подобном и не подозревала. А вот её собеседник подозрительно нервно оглядывался на дверь, что наводило на определенные мысли.

А дальше события стали разворачиваться чересчур стремительно. Шекс, за которым давно закрепилась слава самого безжалостного ликвидатора в стане Хозяина, работающего быстро и без лишней грязи, и сейчас не стал изменять себе. Он приехал один и не стал задерживаться в своей тачке, сразу направившись внутрь.

Пейдж почувствовала опасность в самый последний момент, но всё-таки ей хватило времени спастись — едва увидев показавшуюся в дверном проеме фигуру, она лихо отпрыгнула за свою машину, тем самым укрывшись от первых выстрелов.

Коул стремительным движением схватил Фиби за руку, силой не давая той встать и в тот же миг включиться в бой. Фиби послала ему полный возмущения взгляд, но её заставило остаться на месте сосредоточенное выражение лица Коула. Тот неотрывно следил за Шексом, с ленцой продвигающимся по складу и не прекращающим стрелять по жалкому укрытию Пейдж. Пальцы Коула нервно подрагивали, крепче обхватывая ствол автомата. Внутри него клокотала ярость. На Хозяина, решившего ударить по команде 3С, не раз перебегавшей ему дорогу. На Шекса, так легко отнявшего жизнь Прю, которая хоть и не очень ему доверяла, но была хорошим человеком и замечательным киллджоем. На самого себя, не имеющего сил утешить Фиби и помочь ей примириться с потерей.

Когда рука любимой нежно накрыла его пальцы, железной хваткой удерживающие её в безопасности ящиков, Коул прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, беря под контроль свои эмоции. Ярость только помешает, им ещё надо вытащить из этой мясорубки глупую девицу, умудрившуюся перейти дорогу банде.

Коул распахнул глаза, запрятав свой гнев подальше, и крепче обхватил ствол своего оружия. Подмигнув напряжённо смотревшей на него Фиби, он одним движением перемахнул через перила. И, приземлившись чуть сбоку от лучшего убийцы Хозяина, принялся стрелять практически в упор.

Бой, впрочем, не продлился долго. Шекса кроме высокой результативности отличало умение грамотно просчитывать свои шансы, в этот раз он решил не затягивать сражение, в котором потерял преимущество. Кинул на пол световую гранату, ослепившую Коула с Фиби, и свалил восвояси, утащив за шиворот потерявшегося в пространстве подставного собеседника Пейдж. Часто моргая, стараясь как можно быстрее согнать слепоту, Коул на ощупь отыскал Фиби, недовольно ворчащую что-то про слишком предусмотрительных боевиков.

— Пейдж? — позвала она, когда любимый поднял её на ноги.

Голос Фиби эхом разнёсся по опустевшему складу.

— Шекс и тот парень ушли вдвоём, — успокаивающе заметил Коул, когда Фиби расстроено осела обратно на пол, — да и ровера нанимателя не видно. Должно быть, твоя девица сама убежала под шумок, едва мы начали стрелять.

***

По возвращении в город им пришлось разделиться. Коул вновь растворился в улицах, собираясь второй раз за сутки трясти сеть своих осведомителей. Фиби же постарались как можно скорее оказаться на корабле. Она неслась в направлении доков, распихивая недовольных людей, боясь опоздать и не успеть помочь Пейдж. Она стремительно взбежала по трапу и наткнулись в грузовом отсеке на Пайпер, невозмутимо начищавшую оружие, и растерянного Лео, сгорбившегося и замершего в паре шагов от неё.

Фиби притормозила, рвано вдыхая, — вид Пайпер с припухшими от скрытых злых слёз глазами рвал ей сердце. Но промедление могло лишить Пейдж шанса на спасение.

— Шекс напал на девушку, нам удалось спугнуть его, но она сбежала. Коул уверен, что Шекс последует за ней дальше и попытается убить снова. Лео, нам нужна информация о ней, — Фиби перевела дух и вытащила из кармана брюк коммуникатор, копию своего собственного, — у неё выпало это.

— Она киллджой? — спросил Лео без особого интереса, продолжая кидать взгляды на Пайпер.

— Видимо, да. Нам нужно узнать, кто она и где её брокер или следующий ордер. Всё, что угодно.

Лео недовольно кивнул и, резко развернувшись, вышел из грузового отсека.

— С тобой всё в порядке, дорогая? — осторожно спросила Фиби у подруги.

Пайпер, отложив начищенный до блеска пистолет, вцепилась в стол так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Она вскинулась и выговорила, дрожа от гнева:

— Конечно, всё просто замечательно. Ведь завтра у нас будут другие похороны. Мы точно знаем, кого приглашать. Скажи мне честно, ты действительно такая правильная или просто дура? Только сегодня мы попрощались с Прю, а ты вышла в город и чуть не погибла.

— Я хотела спасти девушку.

— Нет, ты хотела умереть. Потому что никто из нас не хочет жить. Нас всех ждет смерть, и ты смело идешь прямо ей навстречу.

Фиби всхлипнула, вглядываясь в лицо Пайпер, вскочившей на ноги и тяжело дышащей, не замечающей текущих по щекам слёз.

— Дорогая... — протянула Фиби, обходя стол и заключая Пайпер в объятия. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

— Как ты можешь это обещать, — просипела Пайпер, крепче вжимаясь в Фиби, положившей подбородок ей на макушку.

Они долго так просидели — в обнимку, прямо на полу грузового отсека, в окружении оружия, снаряжения и прочего хлама.

— Мне звонил Турин, — вдруг хрипловато сказала Пайпер, выворачиваясь из объятий и утирая слезы, — мне дали пятый уровень.

Фиби улыбнулась сквозь застывшие в глазах слёзы. Пятый уровень, так скоро после...

— Ты заслужила его, — сказала она, ободряюще стискивая руку напарницы.

— Как будто я могу сравниться с... — она отвернулась, не в силах произнести имя Прю.

— Мы справимся, — уверила её Фиби, хотя внутри неё самой была пустота и страх.

***

Пайпер сидела в кресле первого пилота и внимательно просматривала, что удалось найти на ту девушку Лео, сам же он сидел в соседнем кресле и, подключившись к системе, по новой просматривал доступные ему базы. Фиби крутилась меж ними и панелью управления, успевая проводить диагностику 3С.

— Здесь нет ничего такого, что помогло бы нам найти её, — наконец, откинувшись на спинку кресла, резюмировала Пайпер, — киллджой, третий уровень. Без корабля, так что работает в основном в пределах Старого Города. Занимается всякой мелочью, странно, что она вообще пересеклась с Хозяином.

Фиби пожала плечами, информация к ней попала лишь через третьи руки, что она могла поделать.

— Лео?

— Ничего нового, — хмуро ответил он, продолжая бегло просматривать файлы, — не привлекалась. Компанию она раньше не интересовала. Родители были жнецами на Лите, умерли несколько лет назад.

Пайпер недовольно взмахнула руками, оборачиваясь к Фиби:

— Может, у Коула есть что-то?

— Не знаю, он пока не выходил на связь. Но мы договорились встретиться в городе, так что я поспешу, — сказала Фиби, выбегая прочь, прерывая разговор и не дав подруге возможности начать читать ей нотации.

— Ненавижу, когда она так делает, — прищурив глаза, пробурчала Пайпер, вставая со своего кресла.

Лео, грустно улыбнувшись, нежно притянул её к себе, мягко удерживая за бёдра. Они долго так пробыли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь тихим рокотом работающей автоматики корабля. Пайпер стояла, сложив руки на груди и поджав губы, и никак не могла справиться с гневом на Хозяина, так легко вертевшего судьбами других людей, сумевшего в очередной раз обеспечить их проблемами. Она злилась и на Фиби, так неразумно втянувшуюся в опасную авантюру. И сумевшую вдобавок убедить Коула участвовать в этой безрассудной спасительной операции. А ведь тот мог без труда удержать Фиби и уберечь её от новой боли, вместо этого он поддержал её в этом безумстве.

Пайпер с Фиби выросли в одном доме, двери их квартир выходили на общую площадку. Единственные дети в своих семьях, так уж повелось, что они сдружились ещё совсем маленькими, сумев сохранить дружбу на долгие-долгие годы.

Фиби с самых малых лет казалась Пайпер слишком яркой для Старого Города с их нищетой и угольной грязью. Пока был жив её отец, он с небывалым терпением и упорством обучал её обращаться с техникой. Ему удалось научить дочь видеть красоту в механизмах, она могла часами возиться с ними. И никто из тех, кто знал её, даже не удивился, когда Фиби добилась должности техника на угольном заводе и получила возможность заниматься любимым делом дни напролёт. Завод сохранился почти в первозданном виде, Компания предпочитала решать проблемы производства не заменой оборудования, износившегося за десятилетия работы, а затыканием дыр всё новыми человеческими ресурсами. Словом, Фиби всегда было, чем заняться.

Саму же Пайпер в своё время пристроили к уличным поварихам, которым как раз нужна была лишняя пара рук. Пайпер оказалась самой расторопной и честной среди всех окрестных девчонок. Со временем Фиби взяла за правило, заканчивая с работой, спешить к Пайпер, развлекала ту историями из жизни рабочих, и потом они вместе возвращались домой. Тёплыми ночами частенько засиживались допоздна — сидели на крыше их дома, распивали сидр и смотрели вверх, пытаясь сквозь смог и облака рассмотреть небо. В такие моменты Пайпер казалось, что её подруга была бесконечно далека, как сами звезды и Крэш.

Фиби часто мечтала о том, чтобы вырваться с Уэстерли и заняться чем-то большим, чем-то значительным. И Пайпер совершенно не удивилась, когда после очередной смены та пришла не одна, а привела с собой выглядевшую не по годам взрослой девушку с цепким взглядом. Так она и познакомилась с Прю. В ней уже тогда чувствовался стержень — сила духа и несгибаемая воля. А ещё — непоколебимая уверенность в собственные возможности. Они вместе ужинали, узнавали друг друга, и предложение поступить в КЗР, стать одной командой не показалось безнадежной авантюрой. Прю хотелось верить, хотелось следовать за ней. И она так много лет вела их за собой, сумев превратить в одну из лучших команд Коалиции. Они стали ближе, чем сёстры. Прю умела грамотно рассчитать силы и возможности, придумать толковый план и парочку запасных. И лишь в последний их рейд не предусмотрела всего.

Пайпер смахнула собравшиеся в уголках глаз слёзы и перевела дыхание. И не счесть, сколько раз за эти дни, прошедшие со смерти Прю, она вот так же перебирала воспоминания. И каждый раз приходила к одному и тому же вопросу, что рвал душу снова и снова — почему она?

Пайпер сделала пару глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Обняла поднявшегося со своего кресла Лео и постаралась не думать ни о чем хотя бы пару минут.

***

Лео и Пайпер в ожидании Фиби и новостей от Коула перебрались на кухню корабля, решив воспользоваться неожиданно свалившимся на них одиночеством. Пайпер, мечтая отвлечься и занять свой разум хоть чем-то, взялась за приготовление обеда по старому рецепту, который в совершенстве отточила ещё на уличных кухнях. Она неспешно резала мясо и чистила овощи, всё больше расслабляясь, увлекшись методичностью своих движений. Смешно, но приготовление пищи раньше никогда не оказывало на неё столь расслабляющего воздействия. В юности кухня всегда напоминала большой муравейник — ни минутки покоя, бесконечная суета, весёлый смех и возгласы клиентов.

Лео с благодарностью взял свою тарелку и принялся за весьма поздний ужин, успевая в очередной раз пролистывать информацию Компании о Пейдж, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь полезное. Пайпер с внезапно накатившей нежностью следила за ним, подперев голову рукой. Ей отчаянно не хотелось снова окунаться в работу.

Но в динамиках негромко пискнуло, и грудной женский голос механически выдал:

— Фиби и Коул на борту.

— Спасибо, 3С, — почти ласково ответила Пайпер их бортовому ИИ.

3С хоть и была кораблем старой модели, но исправно несла свою службу, не раз и не два они выжили исключительно благодаря ей. Вспомнив, как самозабвенно Прю могла ругаться с 3С по поводу проложенного курса, как Фиби меж тем почти флиртовала с ИИ, Пайпер поспешила навстречу подруге и, видимо, свежим новостям.

Коул представлял собой нечто невообразимое. Облачён он был в старый и местами основательно порванный плащ, явно видавший лучшие десятилетия. Из-под него виднелись не менее печального вида брюки. На руках сияли свежие ссадины и синяки, тем же могло похвастаться и лицо. Хотя оценить его мешал целиком натянутый капюшон.

— Это Шекс тебя отделал? — слегка потрясённо спросила Пайпер.

Конечно, за годы службы в КЗР ей приходилось как видеть различные ранения, частенько и на собственном теле, так и самой их наносить. Но видеть Коула таким было непривычно. Всё-таки он обладал поистине удивительной удачей, умело скрываясь от Хозяина и его банды, умудрившись за всё это время ни разу не попасться.

— Нет, — с долей пьяного веселья отмахнулся Коул, с кряхтением усевшийся на один из ящиков с оружием, — заглянул в «Роял» поговорить с Прии, попутно помог разнять драку.

— А ты точно разнимал их? Больше похоже, будто принимал самое активное участие, — фыркнула Пайпер, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Не без этого, — очаровательно улыбнулся Коул, благодарно принимая из рук подоспевшей Фиби пакет со льдом. — Там был один мелкий барыга, клятвенно обещал сдать меня Хозяину, пришлось его отговаривать.

— Зачем ты вообще пошел в «Роял»? Ночью там полно подобного сброда, только и готового сдать тебя, — проворчала Пайпер, недобро глядя на весёлую парочку.

— Времени у нас не так много, Шекс не привык бросать дела незаконченными. А ты сама понимаешь, нельзя работать барменом и не знать, что происходит в твоём городе.

— А подрался ты, видимо, для того, чтобы пообщаться с добрым доктором Поттер?

Коул только развел руками, решив переключить внимание Пайпер на добытую им информацию. Ему удалось разузнать, что после нападения Пейдж практически сразу же отбыла на Лит, купив билет на первое судно до этой луны.

— Что ж, — заключила Пайпер, внимательно выслушав Коула, — у этой девицы есть мозги и инстинкт самосохранения.

— Только Лит не защитит её от Шекса, — заметил Лео, хмуро поглядывающий на остальную компанию. — Он может последовать за ней — что его остановит от убийства там?

— Видимо, мы, — заключила недовольно Пайпер и обернулась к насторожившейся Фиби, — заводи 3С, держи курс на Лит.

— Есть! — бодро отрапортовала Фиби и с воодушевленным криком умчалась на мостик, откуда почти сразу послышалось её воркование с ИИ.

Пайпер покачала головой, заслышав это, и поспешила составить компанию подруге.

***

Яркие росчерки выстрелов метались по заставленному разномастными коробками и инвентарём громадному амбару типичной литийской фермы. Вот Шекс, занявший выгодную позицию за высившимися у самого входа тремя ящиками с морковкой, удачным выстрелом уничтожил нагромождение коробок, за которыми до поры удавалось прятаться Пайпер. Той пришлось, посылая проклятия на голову Хозяина и его старательного подручного, до кучи прихватившего в этот раз и нескольких друзей, зигзагами убираться с линии огня. Попутно она успела поднять на ноги Пейдж, забившуюся за поставленную на бок тачку, и под прикрытием яростного огня Коула добраться вместе с ней до укрытия остальной части команды. Пока что их надёжно защищали два трактора и масса мешков со свежим урожаем.

Пайпер провела рукой по лицу, смахивая ошмётки, и зло заключила:

— Больше никаких морковных пирогов на нашем корабле.

Коул с безумной улыбкой высунулся из укрытия, выпустил очередь по предполагаемому укрытию ближайшего боевика и тут же спрятался обратно, пережидая ответные выстрелы, уничтожавшие корнеплоды из груды перед трактором.

— Как нам его одолеть? — спросил Лео, наскоро бинтуя ногу Фиби, которую по касательной задело одним из зарядов. — Численный перевес сегодня явно не в нашу пользу.

— Шекса не зря считают лучшим истребителем Хозяина, — быстро проговорил Коул, вновь присевший, спасаясь от обстрела, — его не получится просто задавить огнём.

— Мы можем сделать взрыв, здесь есть топливо для техники, — тихо-тихо сказала Пейдж, показывая на несколько канистр чуть в стороне.

Взгляды остальных метнулись к ней, будто только вспомнив, что они были не одни. Девушка сидела, привалившись к огромной тыкве, и мелко дрожала от страха. Фиби бросила взгляд на Коула, который внимательно разглядывал вконец растерявшуюся от столь пристального внимания Пейдж, а затем удовлетворенно кивнул Пайпер:

— Может сработать.

— Фиби, займитесь этим, — скомандовала Пайпер, сама же встала рядом с Коулом и открыла огонь по осадившим их бандитам.

Пейдж, будто забыв о снедавшем её страхе, ползком добралась до канистр с топливом для тракторов и так же быстро с одной из них вернулась под надежной защитой безостановочного огня, которым их обеспечили Коул и Пайпер с присоединившимся к ним Лео.

За время её короткой вылазки Фиби под неодобрительное бурчание Коула о раненой ноге успела подлезть под трактор и добыть пучок проводов. Затем шустро достала из кармана отвёртку, в пару движений распотрошила свой коммуникатор и наскоро прикрутила провода к микросхемам. Забрала у засмотревшейся на движения её рук Пейдж канистру и опустила другой конец проводов в жидкость.

— Надеюсь, никому не захочется прямо сейчас позвонить мне, — сосредоточенно занимаясь работой, сказала Фиби, однако остальные юмора не оценили. — Всё готово, надо выдвигаться.

После этих слов команда в момент поднялась на ноги и мелкими перебежками, не забывая остервенело отстреливаться, поспешила к чёрному выходу, заставляя Шекса с компанией следовать за ними. В любой другой ситуации этот ход был бы форменным самоубийством — снаружи амбара на целый ярд росла лишь трава, да и ровные ряды деревцев в примыкающем к лужайке саду не обеспечили бы их надежной защитой.

Едва в дверях показался первый из головорезов, Фиби на бегу выкрикнула:

— Дорогой, кажется, ты слишком редко мне звонишь.

— Конечно, дорогая, надо это исправлять, — с улыбкой ответил он ей, отбрасывая автомат и доставая свой коммуникатор, — живо на землю!

Взрыв прогремел на всю округу, заставив где-то вдалеке взволнованно подняться стаю птиц. Вверх взметнулось ослепительно яркое пламя, а взрывной волной до распластавшихся в траве людей донесло остатки урожая, теперь уж окончательно уничтоженного. Они для верности провели на земле лишние пару секунд, ожидая окончания дождя из злополучной морковки.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Фиби у Пейдж, дотрагиваясь до плеча девушки.

Та перевернулась и села, ошеломлённо разглядывая последствия собственной идеи. В голове шумело, а тело ломило от слишком резкого падения. Она всё ещё не оправилась от ужаса, в который ввергли её Шекс со своими подручными. Но прямо сейчас Пейдж чувствовала переполнявший её восторг и восхищение работой в команде.

— Вы всегда так проводите свои дни? — наконец спросила она, на что в ответ получила почти истеричный смех.

***

На базаре Лита было прохладно и относительно тихо. Неспешно прогуливались парочки, прицениваясь к выставленным товарам, торговцы лениво зазывали публику к себе в лавки. Даже троица целеустремлённо шагающих мимо рядов киллджоев не могла потревожить расслабленное спокойствие этого места.

— Привет, Беллуш, — поздоровалась Пайпер с брокером, которая вышла к подошедшим девушкам.

— Привет-привет, — ответила она, с интересом оглядывая их, — с чем вы ко мне пожаловали? Свободных ордеров для тебя пока нет.

— Мы просим тебя засвидетельствовать изменения в нашем составе. Теперь в команду входит Пейдж Метьюс.

***

Фиби и Коул расслабленно лежали в кровати в одном из номеров на верхнем этаже бара «Роял». Фиби рассеянно и утомлённо водила пальцами по груди любимого, в кои-то веки не думая об ордерах и погонях. Им так редко удавалось остаться наедине, что такие минуты были по-настоящему ценными. На 3С их всегда могла застать Прю, которая никак не хотела считаться с запертыми дверями на своем корабле. Забежать в самый неподходящий момент могла и Пайпер, решившая поделиться каким-то открытием или новостью. Даже от Лео можно было ждать чего-то подобного.

— Что тебя так развеселило? — чуть повернув голову, спросил Коул, убирая прядки волос с её лица.

— Вспоминала, как ко мне в комнату ввалился Лео, когда мы с тобой...

— Я помню, — ворчливо ответил Коул, не разделявший веселья по поводу того случая.

— Да ладно тебе, — откровенно веселясь, отозвалась Фиби, уловившая его настроение, — я же сама попросила его поторопиться с поиском данных.

Коул хотел было проворчать что-то о неумении возвышенных стучаться, но дверь номера распахнулась, и на пороге показалась запыхавшаяся Пейдж.

— Срочный ордер! — крикнула она, но тут же стушевалась, окинув взглядом комнату, и резко отвернулась. — Простите...

— Ты определенно впишешься в эту команду, — меланхолично заметил Коул, с досадой наблюдая, как Фиби, вывернувшись из его объятий, принялась стремительно одеваться.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросила Пейдж.

Но ответом ей был только звонкий смех Фиби, которая, зашнуровав ботинки, крепко поцеловала Коула и умчалась, подхватив Пейдж под руку.

Коул тяжко вздохнул, глубже зарываясь в подушки. Киллджои — что с них взять.


End file.
